Sparks meets the Titans
by Sadistic-Celtic-Bitch
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M to be safe. First chapter has been updated. Not beta-ed. My apologies for any mistakes. If you see one, please review and tell me. Just no flames. No flames are allowed here.
1. Who's the new girl?

**A.N.** - Okay, so I went on a little bit of a titans marathon and watched all five seasons in like, two days. So, needless to say, I've had titans on the brain for a while. I had a thought about this new character and this story kinnda just took over my brain. So please enjoy.

**Summary -** This takes place after the final episode of the series. Everyone is back where they should be, and all is back to normal. Well, mostly all. Beast Boy is now heartbroken, because of Terra, even more so than he was the first time. But, there's a new girl in town with a background no one knows, or that's how it appears. Will she be able to help Beast Boy get over the past and find who he needs for the future, or will her own past catch up to her with a vengeance?

**Warning** - Minor violence. Mild cussing. Possible blood and gore in later chapters as well as possible Boy-on-Boy action. Don't like don't read. Or just skip over that part. No flames, flames will be met with ignorance, because you were warned before reading this.

**Disclaimer**** - **Don't own the Teen Titans, even though I wish I did.

* * *

"Hey cutie." Johnny Rancid had been running amuck all over town, when he stopped to try and pick up a girl who was walking down the street. She wore simple red tee-shirt that stopped at the bottom of her rib-cage. A pair of blue jeans shorts, torn at the bottoms, wrapped snuggly around her hips, paired with a set of red leafed wrap sandals on her feet. Strange black bandagees. Her hair was cut short and was a jet black color, even darker that Robin's, with red tips and streaks. Obviously, not your average model, but if you look past the almost demonic colors, and you take out the piercings, she was a very beautiful girl.

"I said, hey cutie. What, you ain't listenin'? Well baby, no one ignores Johnny Rancid!" The motorcyclist screeched. With that, he scooped her up by the waist and drove on. The titans had been hot on Johnny's trail and had just caught up enough to see him grab the girl. However, they were quite a ways away. "He's got a girl. Who is that girl?" Robin asked over the comm. "I dunno man, but she doesn't look like she wants to be there." Cyborg answered.

Up with Johnny Rancid, the girl was so very blissed she hadn't realized she had been grabbed. That is, until they hit a speed bump. The girl had been listening to music, but when they went over the bump, her music device went flying as well as her headphones. Now he had her attention, even though he would soon find he doesn't want it.

She slipped out of his grasp and landed on her feet in the middle of the street. "You ruined my music! You will pay for that you jerk!" She shrieked. "No way baby doll. Now be good and let's go back to my place." Johnny told her. "You broke something of mine, I'll break something of yours!" And with that her eyes lit up a ferocious red and she stretched her arms out, her black gloves burning red. Lines of what looked to be red hot electricity shot from her fingers towards Rancid's bike. As they landed, the bike fell apart.

Looking up from the pile of now useless metal, Johnny had a fire in his eyes. "You wrecked my bike bitch! You are so gonna get it now!" Rancid yelled. He was furious. That was his bike, his baby. No one touched his baby. He reached behind him and pulled out one of his ray guns. (A.N. I have no idea what those pointy things of his are. If someone knows what their actually called, please let me know and I'll change it.) Pointing the gun at the girl, he was about to pull the trigger, when the ray gun flew out of his hand.

"This is dangerous, someone could poke an eye out. So why don't I hold onto this for you for a while, hm?" the girl asked in a teasing tone as the gun landed in her hand. "No way. You bitch! Give me back my gun." Rancid declared as he ran at her, fist cocked behind him ready to strike. She easily side step Rancid.

While the girl fought with Johnny; or well, more like he tried to fight her, she kept side stepping him and examining the ray gun; the Titans had stopped ad were watching the scene before them. Not even Robin could fight the motorcyclist that easily and with that level of disinterest. Of course, no one was going to say it out loud, too worried about upsetting the masked boy.

"Okay, this was fun, but you're boring. So let's put an end to this, shall we? Nighty night, sleep tight." The mystery girl called to Johnny. This confused the man, making him stop long enough for her to fling another yellow electric bolt at him. Almost like a Taser, Rancid was knocked to the ground by the electricity and soon fell unconscious. "Well, time to find my iPod I guess." She said to no one imparticular.


	2. Sparks moves in!

**A.N.**** –** So, I thought about just leaving it at a one-shot, but since someone actually asked me to continue, I will. So, since this is my first story, please review and send requests if you got 'em for this story. I have a bit of an idea of where I want this thing to go, but I don't know. So let me know.

* * *

"Oh man! Robin, that was awesome! We gotta find out who that chic is." Cyborg exclaimed. Everyone was wide eyed after seeing what this new girl could do. She was amazing. All the Titans had the same thought, '_she should be a Titan.'_ Robin turned to Cyborg and said, "You know Cy. I think you're right." "Thank you." The half robot replied.

During this time, the mystery new girl had been walking back towards them with her hand waving around in front of her. All of a sudden, Cyborg began moving towards her, left arm first. Once he reached her, he couldn't pull his arm away. It was stuck. "Well, hello there." He said to her. "Hi. Um. . . Have you seen a broken iPod around here somewhere? I kinnda lost. . . it. . . Whoa! Dude you're a cyborg!" She answered back. A look of excitement and utter disbelief washed over her face.

"Uh. . . yeah, that's actually my name. Cyborg. I'm part of the Teen Titans. You've never heard of us before?" The Jock asked in total confusion. "And um. . . could you tell me why I can't get my arm free?" He added as an afterthought. "Oh yeah, sorry. Sometimes it's hard to pinpoint the exact object I want, so it just grabs anything metal." She responded, releasing his arm.

"It?" Robin asked as he walked up behind Cyborg to stand next to the other Titan. "Oh, I mean my powers. I control electricity and can bend pretty much anything metal to do as I want. But the big problem I have is my magnetic ability. It's why I never lose my phone or iPod. But sometimes, there's difficulty. Uh, it was nice talking to you guys, but I gotta get to the city library. It's gonna close soon." She answered them.

"Wait. Why don't we give you a lift to the library, then back to wherever you're staying?" Beast Boy asked her. "Uh, sure. But, I'm kind of staying at the library." She said. "What? Oh, that will not do. Please, if you wish, you may stay at Titans Tower, with us." Starfire chimed in (A.N. I can't figure out Star's speech pattern, so sorry if it's a bit off.) "Star, don't go offering up a place to stay to everyone, without my consent first. But yeah, if you want, you can stay, uh. . .?" Robin trailed off, leaving the sentence open for the girl to say her name. "Lizzy. But most people just call me Sparks." She finished for him.

"Well Sparks, come on. Where to? You still gonna sleep in that dusty old library, or do you want to stay at Titans Tower?" Beast Boy asked her. "I think I'll take you guys up on that offer. But first, can we stop at the library so I can get my stuff?" Sparks asked them. "Sure. And if it's closed, I can still get us in." Raven said with a small smile. There was just something about this girl that made you like her.

* * *

After collecting Sparks' bags; which consisted of one duffle bag filled to bursting with clothes, a backpack with several types of weaponry to which she claimed you could never be too safe, and another duffle bag filled with old worn-down books; the Titans headed back to the Tower. When they got there, Beast Boy lead Sparks to one of the guest rooms. "Okay, so here you go. Bathroom's in here, you got a couch and everything. Dinner's in a little bit. So, uh, you want some help unpacking?" Beast Boy asked. Sparks turned to him and said, "Yeah, that'd be cool."

They quickly unpacked all of Sparks' things. They placed all her clothes in the dresser next to the door, and some in the closet. All her weapons went into the closet except a few small hand guns, a Taser, a bow with actually arrows; at seeing she used this, Beast Boy began laughing, thinking of a certain egotistical redhead Titan East; and a strange scepter looking thing. The green boy tried to ask her about it, but she simply cut him off saying she didn't want to talk about it. "Okay. Well, since you're all unpacked, do you wanna come down with me and see if dinner's ready?" He asked the raven eagerly. "Okay."

* * *

After dinner, everyone went to bed, far too tired from chasing Rancid. Everyone except Sparks, who sat in her room. It appeared as though she was looking at an old photograph in a worn-down picture frame. She was looking at a photo of herself, and someone very familiar to all the Titans. There were three people in the picture. Herself, a girl who looked almost identical to her, but even darker, almost like she was possessed. And there was a boy. A boy the Titans knew very well.

Sparks had been lying when she had told the Cyborg she didn't know who they were. An old friend had told her about them I a letter, but that was a long time ago. A lone tear fell from her eye. And that was what opened the flood gates. Soon, the distressed girls face was soaked with tears, but she never uttered a sound. Once the crying began to calm, a small sentence was murmured, as well as a plea. "What have I done? Please, don't hurt them." But it fell on deft ears. Before sleep over took the distraught girl, she had one final thought. Only a miracle could save them now.


	3. What's wrong with Sparks?

**A.N.**** - ** Hey guys. I am soooooo sorry that it's taken me so long to get this. I've been so busy, what with school starting back and all. I've been piled down with school work for the whole last week. I haven't been able to find much time to sit down and write. So, once again, so sorry. But here you go. I will have some fluff, in later chapters, as a peace offering.

Yuki ~ You better! You owe these people something. It's been over a month!

Authoress ~ Oh, hey Yuki. Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry. But you know how bad it is.

Yuki ~ Yeah, okay. S.C.B doesn't own anything except for Sparks. So please no flames!

* * *

It had been almost three months since Sparks had come to live at the Tower. And in that time, she had adapted well. She spoke very little of her past, but loved to listen to the other members. She simply loved to listen to anything. She would spend long hours into the night up listening to books on CD and music off of her iPod.

Cyborg had fixed it for her. He had picked it up that day she had fought Johnny Rancid. That's why he had been dragged towards her the first day they had met. Speaking of Johnny. After locking him away, life had been surprisingly quiet. The hive five disappeared after finding out Jinx turned good. And all the more difficult bad guys were probably planning with Slade.

They had only fought Dr. Light and Control Freak, really. Nothing to hard. Sparks had been very helpful, yet Raven had a bad feeling about the girl. She had a double aura some how. (I don't know if Raven can do that whole, reading aura's thing, but bear with me here, it'll help the story.) One was good, and quite powerful, but very uncontrolable. However, it was no match for the second one, that was even more powerfull, and evil, than her father. The darker aura swallowed what Raven believed to be Sparks' aura.

There was a dark evil inside of the poor girl, yet Raven sensed it was not the ravenette's fault. That somehow, the darker aura did not belong to her. Never the less, when Raven saw these things, she vowed to help her, for they were very much alike.

* * *

Almost a week from the exact day they had all met Sparks, all the Titans were woken up around two in the morning by a pain-filled scream. They all rushed out of their rooms and met in the hall.

"That's coming from Sparks' room." Beast Boy yealped.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

They all ran to Sparks' room, but stopped outside the door. Just from here, their ears were ringing from the volume of the screams. They were earsplitting. Suddenly, Raven became stiff. The dark aura around the younger Titan was increasing. It was pushing its self out. Tryng to take over.

_Meanwhile, with the H.I.V.E. Five_

Surprisingly, all members of the H.I.V.E. Five were actually asleep in their "secret hide away." All except one red suited multiplier. Billy Numerous sat playing videogames with a few of his copies.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. A scream he'd known all his life. One that haunts him everyday, and the only remaining thing tying the boy to his past. He had to get to the source of that scream. He decided to go it alone.

Writing a quick note, the other Numerous boys disappeared till there was just one Billy standing in the garage. Climbing into his car, he took off, following the screams. _Just hang in there Liz. I'm coming._


	4. Apologies, my dear readers

Hey guys. So sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter up. I just have so much on my plate right now. I'm scrambling to get caught up in all my classes so I can go to fandom this month. So yeah. Uh, if anyone actually cares about this story, or me as an author, and if you're going to Pensacola Fandom, then come out and say hi. If I do go, and I will be, then I'll be going as Raven from Teen Titans. So, yeah, chapter 4 should be underway probably a month. As soon as all my grades are up, I'll start working on it. I promise. So hope to continue. Keep checking in to see what happens. But it will continue. Eventually. Lots of huggles and snuggles to anyone who favorites or follows this story. Please review *hides behind Sparks* Help me Sparks!

Sparks~ And no flames. Flames for anything will be met with my sparks!


End file.
